A Kiss For Every One of Your Sounds
by simplygracex
Summary: She could feel herself becoming desperate the longer they stood there, removing her lips from his she grabbed his hand and led him towards her bedroom quickly. GaaSaku One Shot. WARNING: Lemon


**WARNING: Lemon!**

**Here is a one-shot for your enjoyment. Let me know what you think! **

**I appreciate people bringing misspellings and anything wonky to my attention, I appreciate constructive criticism. If you are here to flame, go somewhere else please, they are not welcome here and will be reported.**

**Drop me a comment if you stop by! **

**saragracex;**

* * *

There she was, hand folded over fist with her chin resting delicately on top, watching quietly. _How did I even get this far with him? _she mused. Not that she particularly regretted such events, most just pondering how _she _acquired _that. _Sighing quietly, she closed her eyes she relived the moments of the evening before.

* * *

Her phone buzzed on the table as she lazily threw her body forward from her comfortable spot on the couch, "What's up?" she knew what he had wanted the moment she saw his face pop up on her phone screen, his big blue eyes contrasting his blond hair and that stupidly larger than life grin. Naruto, her best friend and undoubtedly her partner in crime.

"Sakura, what are you doing? You know what, don't answer that. Put some pants on we are going out drinking tonight."

"Do I really have to? You know today is one of the few days off I have in a row and I was real-" she wasn't even allowed to finish her sentence before he excitedly and stubbornly interrupted.

"I don't even care. We are going out, I need to get laid and I'll be damned if you don't need to get laid. I need you to be my wing-woman. Sakura-chan, come on please. I am begging you."

She gave a quick snort, her sex life was indeed sad. Relenting to his plea, she sighed loudly as she pulled herself off her couch where she had been bumming it all afternoon. "Yeah, yeah I hear you. Pick me in an hour, okay?" She hung up before he even responded.

_And here I was thinking I could watch crime dramas all night… _she muttered sadly.

Sakura had bumbled along while getting ready, taking her sweet time showering and getting ready. She had forgotten to ask Naruto where they were going before she hung up on him like an ass. Sending him a quick text she apologized for doing so and asked where they were going. As she stood in front of her closet staring blankly at her wardrobe, he texted her back saying the local bar a few minutes from her neighborhood. Biting her lip, she started filing through clothing before picking an outfit then headed back to the bathroom mirror to fix her hair.

Soon she was standing around the kitchen drinking water waiting for the sound of Naruto's car outside, scrolling through her phone. She had dressed simply, dark jeans that hugged her form perfectly with a simple heather gray t-shirt. She always wore boots to the bar, no heels or fancy shoes she couldn't wash easily, too many times spent trying not to throw up at what had been spilled or projected on to her feet. _Thankyouverymuch. _Her hair in soft waves and her makeup simple, a light shimmer with eyeliner to bring out the shape of her eyes. She didn't want to look desperate or like a bar whore. No one truly enjoys a bar whore.

Soon, she heard the familiar rumble of Naruto's old beat up pickup truck shifting into an idle out front. Grabbing a jacket from the coat rack next to the door, she locked up and made her way to his car. Getting more excited with every step. Naruto really knew her, she really did need to get laid and probably most importantly get off the couch and throw back a couple beers with her best childhood friend.

Sakura didn't live too far from the downtown district, the clinic she was hired at after her residency was done at the local hospital was central to the district which made for the perfect bar hopping experience without a cab being too expensive to get home. Naruto and Sakura circled the block a few times before scoring a prime parking spot in the middle of the bar strip.

They went the bar with the best food first, knowing they'd need to fuel their evening's festivities properly. After a few beers with dinner they walked to a bar with more of an upbeat feel to dance and hopefully find someone of interest. Although Sakura wasn't much of a picking up random men at bars sort of girl, STD's weren't on her list of things she needed to have in her life, it had been far too long since she felt the warmth of man's body against hers. Naruto on the other hand was trying to forget his one-sided love. They were each other's perfect wing-man.

They could provide each other a quick escape incase either of them gave the signal, that look that says it all with just the eyes. _Oh my for the love of god get me out of here now. _Every best friend had that silent code for a quick getaway.

They'd paid the door fee and received their neon bracelets of approval, getting more pumped up as they made their way down the hallway into the heart of the club. Naruto lead the way, with Sakura right on his heels. They slammed back a couple shots before making their way to the dance floor.

As the music strummed, neither of them particularly had a lot of trouble finding someone willing to dance with them. Sakura and Naruto spent a good while laughing and dancing amongst the people there before stepping off to the side to catch their breath and get some more drinks to cool down.

"Sakura, I want her so bad. I don't even think she knows I exsist." Naruto whined, the more he drank the more forlorn his love for the beautiful silver-eyed Hinata became.

"I don't know why you have such a hard time just asking her out, I am sure she'd be up for it. You might just be surprised." Sakura tried to avert her eyes casually as she drank the rest of the drink in her hand. She had seen the way Hinata use to look at Naruto when they were younger. She doubted that the girl's feelings had drifted much from what she heard from Ino.

Sakura had always missed out on gatherings with all her friends, she had weird hours at the clinic as she tried to establish herself as she was the newest doctor there, this unfortunately created unavoidable gaps sometimes. Everyone grows up and gets jobs, but Naruto and Sakura never gave each other the opportunity to drift apart by the simple happenings of life.

Naruto pouted as he threw back another shot, Sakura laughing softly at him as he did so. Naruto choked slightly, coughing as his eyes went wide he scrambled off his stool excitably.

"Gaara! Never thought I'd see you here!" Sakura turned slowly, she had heard Naruto talk about Gaara before, always telling Sakura she should come hang out with them both sometime but her hours were always so hectic, it always seemed they'd just missed each other at a party or she was just too tired to move off the couch after work to even bother. Why the hell she did this she had no idea because _holyhell. _

_He has got to be the most attractive person I have ever seen in my life _she thought to herself. I mean the slightly bulkier guy next to him with the brown hair and the tattoos wasn't so bad, but I mean that hair…those eyes! Sakura could feel her resolve hardening as the alcohol pumped through her veins. He was hers, even for just a night. She had to have him. She stood gracefully considering her current blood alcohol level and walked up with a soft smile next to Naruto as he talked amiably with his friend.

"Ah, sorry! This is Sakura, you know my best friend? Sakura, this is Gaara and his brother Kankuro."

"Hi there, nice to finally meet you both. Naruto has told me a lot about you guys." She shook their hands, making sure to linger a second longer than really necessary on the tall lean red-head. His eyes a cool jade, watched her as she spoke with his brother for a minute about her job among other things.

* * *

Gaara did _not _want to go anywhere tonight, he just wanted to sit at home and go to bed early. This week at work had killed every ounce of will he had to do anything. So when his brother called to invite him to go out to the bars downtown, he had fought Kankuro for 10 minutes over the phone before he relented and agreed to go downtown to the bar district.

Calling a cab to come pick him up, he took a quick shower before throwing on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, heading down the stairs to meet his brother. After arriving they went to a few bars, had a couple drinks before deciding to try one last bar known for its dance music seeing as most of the other bars were filled with people just sitting around quietly having beers with close friends. His brother was wanting a little more fun filled of an evening while Gaara was hoping Kankuro would tire quickly so he could get the hell home.

They made their way through the bar, heading to grab a couple drinks before he heard his name be called, then saw his blond haired friend making his way over to them. After greeting each other he looked beyond to see a petite woman walking up behind Naruto, she had cherry blossom pink hair and a smile that promised a lot more for the evening than he had been anticipating. Naruto had introduced her to him and Kankuro. Gaara had shot a quick look at his brother before he extended his arm to shake her hand holding her gaze as he did so.

His almost predatory glance didn't go unnoticed by his brother, quickly understanding unspoken word of the claim Gaara gave the beautiful rosette haired woman. Kankuro spoke to her briefly about her job before the group decided to head down to the dance floor and with the music thrumming through everyone's bodies, Gaara was surprised when Sakura made the first move approaching _him_ to dance.

* * *

She smiled as steadily as she could when she approached him, although her pulse would've suggested otherwise in comparison to her exterior.

"Gaara, would you like to dance with me?" Sakura could hear her heart in her ears and the slow smirk he gave her as he held his hand out silently made her pulse dance around with a flutter. _It has been so damn long I don't even think I remember how to do this, _she thought to herself as he led her onto the floor.

**_Get ahold of yourself, you are sexy so quit beating yourself up for nothing! _**

Taking a deep breath, she steeled her resolve and met the music's rhythm with her hips as she watched him as they began to dance, moving around one another to the thrum of the music. As others around them ground against each other, hip to hip, this was different. It's as if that wasn't even needed for the communication was happening through beats and purposeful touch. She'd touch his arm, sliding down slowly and he'd respond in kind with a hand lingering on the small of her back just long enough to get her going more than she imagined. This went on for numerous songs until Sakura had looked around looking for Naruto.

"Gaara, have you seen Naruto?" she began straining her neck in search of him.

"No, I haven't." He touched her elbow softly, directing her off to the side of dance floor as he pulled out his phone and texted Kankuro. "Nn, Naruto is vomiting. Kankuro is standing by the bathrooms."

Sakura and Gaara made their way towards the bathrooms before finding a very inebriated Naruto hanging off of Kankuro for support.

Sighing heavily, Kankuro looked at them warily "I am going to drive Naruto home. Should I drop you both home?"

Sakura sucked in a quick breath, _I can't let this one slip by me. _"No, that's alright Kankuro, I think I am going to stay for a little longer. I'll just catch a cab home." She could feel the adrenalin inside of her, making her jumpy and anxious. She could feel Gaara's amusement as he gave her a sidelong glance before telling Kankuro he'd make sure she'd got home okay.

Kankuro scoffed, "I'm sure you _will._" Standing there, Sakura took a shaky breath before directing her gaze towards the red-head, communicating all she needed to with a glance. Her mind was racing, her blood near boil with need and it was almost as if he was letting her fester for enjoyment. She was sure she'd seen the corners of his mouth twitch in a chocked back smirk.

_I can do this, I can do this. I can dothisIcandothisIcandothis. _

* * *

Gaara watched her in silence, entertained by her discomfort. _She must not do this often, _he mused, _this will be fun._ After watching her from the corner of his eye, he touched her back softly, trying to contain his smirk when he felt her startle. He leaned down near her ear, enjoying the slight widening of her eyes before he spoke just for her to hear, "Your place..or mine?"

He watched as her resolve hardened, feeling the shiver of anticipation run its course over her body. She gave him a smile that could only be described as alluring, turning her head towards him she let her lips ghost over his ear "Mine." Gaara chuckled and started walking towards the front of the bar with Sakura just a step ahead. He watched her small lean body flag down a cab, appreciating everything those jeans did for her backside.

_Oh yes, this will be fun. I'll have to thank Kankuro in the morning for dragging me out tonight. _As they stood next to one another on the curbside, he looked down at her next to him. She smiled up at him softly and it was if he was able to truly see her for the first time. Her hair wild from dancing, green eyes intoxicating with their raw excitement, the soft curve of her lips as she watched him intently not to mention how her t-shirt was just low enough to tease him with the swell of the tops of her breasts visible under the street lights.

As the cab pulled up to the curb, Gaara stepped forward opening the door, she spoke her address to the driver sitting precariously too close for his sanity. If Gaara thought dancing with her was enticing, it was entirely different to try and behave himself when it was silent and the only thing he could hear was the quickness of her breathing. The feeling of electricity that charged their close silence was only fueling his need further. _The smell of her next to me will be my deaths calling. _It was taking every ounce of self-restraint not to jump her in the back of the cab, yet Gaara had a feeling she wasn't that type of girl, seeing as this seemed like a big stretch for her to make him the exception. It didn't help that after a few moments Sakura's hand slid slowly underneath his arm, resting in the space between his forearm and elbow. He grinned to himself in the dark, leaning his lips to her ear, "How long until we get there?"

She turned her face towards his, "Five minutes, give or take." _I am about to make this the slowest cab ride. _He waited for the moment her head turned back forward, lowering his face towards her neck he let his lips slide gently along the skin near her jaw enjoying the way her fingers pushed harder into the skin of his arm. He let his hand travel gently along her thigh, resting just before her knee. Gaara traveled his lips slowly down her neck before he arrive where her shoulder met, grazing the soft skin with his teeth. He could feel the goose bumps rise on her body where their skin met, stimulating his need to tease her further. His mouth left a trail of almost-kisses along her skin before he felt the cab beginning to slow.

* * *

Sakura could feel the anticipation almost jumping from her throat as she watched Gaara hand the cabbie money and slowly use his hip to usher her from the car. _That cab ride was excruciating, _she thought as she slid out turning around to grab his hand and nearly drag him to the door. The time it took to insert her key into the lock and pull him in after her drug on for a lifetime. He closed the door just in time for Sakura to turn around and press her body to his, grabbing the back of his head weaving her fingers through his hair. Their lips met in an explosion of need, sending the fire of desire further through her body. Her other hand slid along his hip, finding its place under his shirt as she parted her lips taking hold of his lip. Sakura could feel a low rumble come from his chest, immediately followed by his tongue asking for entrance to her mouth. She could feel herself becoming desperate the longer they stood there, removing her lips from his she grabbed his hand and led him towards her bedroom quickly.

As they crossed the threshold of her room, she grabbed the edge of his shirt, pushing it upwards and over his head. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at his torso. His body was lean and toned, the definition of his hips lending itself only further into his abdomen. Sakura turned her eyes towards his, breathless she pulled her shirt over her head quickly before approaching him. She pulled him into herself, kissing him with fervor. She felt his body lift slowly as he stepped off his shoes, applying body pressure to push her further backwards towards the bed. The backs of her knees met the mattress forcing her to sit on the edge of the bed. His hand grabbed her hair softly, giving a slight tug asking for her to expose her neck to him. He trailed his opened lips along her neck as she bent slightly removing her boots before she bit along his chest. Her fingers tried to make quick work of his belt, fumbling with her desperation.

His ministrations causing her blood to pulse, urgency of need fueling her frustration when she couldn't get his belt undone. She heard him chuckle softly, as his hands drifted to her back to unclasp her bra leaving a trail of kisses down her chest into the soft swell of her breasts. His teeth grazed along the tops before traveling his hot breath across them.

* * *

Gaara was beginning to feel overwhelmed with need as he touched her back, bringing her breast into his mouth. He heard Sakura's soft moan as he did so, letting his hands slide slowly down her back he followed the curve of her hips towards the front of her jeans. He quickly unbuttoned them, nudging her to lay back with urgent kisses to her chest and neck. He made quick work with her pants, tossing them softly to the floor as he looked down at the breathless woman in front of him. He watched as she sat up quickly, her fingers brushing against the skin above his pant line as she undid his belt. Tugging frantically to remove them, he felt them slide down his legs and as soon as he stepped out of them he placed his mouth on hers.

She began to trail kisses down along his neck, nipping hastily at his shoulders as he felt her hands snake around his back. Gaara slid his hands under her, moving her further back onto the mattress. He leaned his body over hers, hand trailing her side before his fingertips slid under the lace on her hips as his other hand found her hair. He could feel his need amplify when he felt her moan on his lips as his tongue danced with hers, allowing his knuckles to brush against her wet folds. Her hips twitched as his fingers traveled back up towards her hip. Allowing his hand to wander, ghosting over the front of her underwear.

He could feel the effect it was having on her immediately, soon as his fingers brushed over her, her kiss became even more desperate. Her hands went to his throbbing need, trying to pull his underwear from his hips. He chucked against her mouth, shaking his head softly. He sat up from her, pulling the dripping lace from her body. He placed his fingers on her stomach, trailing them slowly down her. _Holy shit, she's soaking..._ he growled quietly, pushing two fingers into her slowly.

The gentle drawn out moan from her lips urged his fingers faster. He could literally feel her becoming more excited around his fingers, only causing him to throb harder with want for her. His fingers danced inside of her before he hooked his fingers upwards, pulling against a spot that made her hips jerk unwillingly and her breath to catch in her throat. Gaara grinned devilishly, _found it. _He repeated this motion as his thumb searched for her swollen nerve bundle. She squirmed beneath him, too far gone to kiss back, he let his lips trail along her collar bone pausing at the hollow of her throat as his fingers quickened. He was waiting for it, her fingers grasping desperately at his back, nothing would've prepared him for how it sounded though. A deep desperate need that rose through her body, she arched her back and the pure sexual way it escaped her lips made him quiver. "_Gaara…"_

* * *

She felt his fingers leave her groaning in protest, feeling them exit her wet core left an emptiness she never wanted to experience again.

"Gaara, wha-" Sakura's words were muffled by a kiss that only added gasoline to fire. She felt him growl against her swollen lips before pulling away.

"Sakura, condoms. Where are they?" She whimpered, release was so close she could almost taste it. Rotating toward the edge of the bed, she fumbled to get the bed side table drawer open. Gaara leaned over her, almost ripping it out as he jerked it open, feeling for the square of plastic. He pulled it from the wrapping as Sakura trailed her hands over his member, grabbing it as her thumb brushed over the tip. She leaned forward and took the skin of his chest in her mouth, biting down softly. He groaned quietly, a low rumble within his throat. Sakura heard him slide the condom onto himself, she slid her hands to his shoulders and pushed him down on his back quickly. Swinging her leg over him, she lowered herself onto him as she heard his sharp intake of breath. She couldn't help throwing her head back as she moaned softly, his hands shifted to her hips to try to maneuver her. Shaking her head, she grabbed his hands from her hips pulling them upwards and over his head.

"No, it's my turn to watch you squirm.." She began moving her hips slowly, lifting her body up just enough to thrust him deeper into her core. _God, he feels so good… _Sakura could just tell she was going to lose her mind tonight, nothing should ever feel this good. Placing her hands against his chest, she began to ride him, rotating her hips just enough to watch his eyes close with the pleasure. She began to move faster, her legs quivering from the desire within her. She whimpered slightly before Gaara placed his hand on her stomach and the other on her back before flipping her onto her back.

He grabbed her roughly, thrusting himself inside of her quickly pulling her legs to rest on his hips. His hands drifted to her backside, elevating her back just enough to reach deeper inside of her. _Holy shit…holyshitholyshit. _Sakura was vaguely aware of herself losing control. Every time she'd come close to climax, Gaara would pull himself out of her and flip her body in a different position.

"Gaara…stop teasing me." Breathlessly she gazed at him, desperation laying in their depths. She heard him give her a chuckle before he lent down placing his lips on the shell of her ear, his whisper made her shiver. "_Not yet, Sakura. I'm not done with you yet.."_

Sakura was losing her damn mind, it should be a crime that Naruto allowed her to miss out on _this_ the entire time. Gaara continued to thrust in and out of her, she could feel her excitement dripping out of her. He bent down, burying his face into her hair. Her hips met his thrusts, joining them in pleasure. She kissed along his neck urgently, wanting to reach climax so badly it was beginning to ache.

"Gaara, please…please…" She felt him increase his tempo, almost becoming wild before she felt him hesitate. He looked into her eyes, catching his breath slowly as he spoke to her quietly.

"How do you want to come, Sakura?" She whimpered, his breath was deep with need and she could tell he had been holding himself back from orgasm to extend her pleasure as long as he could stand it. Sakura leaned up and kissed him softly, pulling his member from her slowly. Her eyes never left his, searching for the answers to the worlds mysteries in his jade depths. "Behind, Gaara. Take me from behind.."

She rotated herself slowly, him grabbing her hips to position her in front of him. He slid into her with ease, grabbing onto her sides as he thrust into her. Sakura saw stars, her mind went blank as she felt her head thrown back in pleasure. Every thrust was like he became thicker and harder, delving deeper inside of her before she felt herself tip over the edge. He rode her into oblivion, her body shaking. She felt her elbows collapse as his hips movements became erratic. Breathlessly, she peered at him over her shoulder before speaking quietly. "Please come for me, Gaara.." She could feel him lose himself into her, he let out low gasp as he finished.

Breathless, chuckling softly, she felt him rest his head on her back trying to catch his breath. _I am so glad I went out tonight, _Sakura slid onto her back as she looked at the gorgeous man lain across her midsection. She placed her hand on his head, running her fingers through his damp red hair. She laughed softly, still trying to catch her breath. She was dizzy in the aftermath, watching him pull himself onto his elbows. He looked at her, a small smile erupting from the corners of his mouth. No words were needed, Sakura burst out into laughter as Gaara shook his head. "Maybe I should pick up men at the bar more often!"

* * *

The man strewn about the bed stirred slowly, his crimson hair poking out from pillows and bed sheets. Sakura smiled softly, standing up to sit next to him on the bed. She watched as one jade eye opened from the depths of sleep, watching her.

"Good morning." She said quietly, not knowing what type of person he was when he woke up. She heard him groan quietly, burying his face back into the bed. She laughed, standing slowly.

"Want some coffee?" She started to walk off as she murmured softly, mostly to herself _"Maybe a round two..?" _

She heard Gaara's hand shot out from the sheets as he grasped her wrist, tugging her body back onto the bed. She threw her head back and laughed as strong arms brought her into the covers.


End file.
